


Tiny Little Fractures

by stardropdream



Category: Clover (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ran asks him if he's afraid to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Little Fractures

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ July 24, 2009.

In the early days in his house, Ran asks Gingetsu if he’s afraid of dying.   
  
Gingetsu watches him through the curling smoke of his cigarette. The boy is all gangly limbs and loose hair and tensed body movements as his ligaments slowly stretch out to accommodate his rapidly growing body.   
  
“No,” he says. “Why should I?”  
  
Ran admits he doesn’t know.   
  
Gingetsu blows out a cloud of smoke and it floats out the window, where it is raining. Ran watches the raindrops a while then admits that he might be a little bit afraid, if he thinks about it for too long.   
  
“There’s no reason,” he tells the boy, “Because in the end, the dead don’t care. It’s the living who are left behind.”   
  
Ran’s expression shifts to one of infinite sadness though he hides it with a sloppy smile that Ran has yet to learn how to control. Ran tells him he’s right, and it looks as if he is drowning.


End file.
